2373
Episodios ** VOY: *** "Basics, Part II" *** "Flashback" *** "The Chute" *** "The Swarm" ** DS9: "Apocalypse Rising" ** VOY: "False Profits" ** DS9: "The Ship" ** VOY: "Remember" ** DS9: *** "[[Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places|Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places]]" *** "...Nor the Battle to the Strong" *** "The Assignment" ** VOY: "Sacred Ground" ** DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations" ** VOY: "Future's End, Part I" ** DS9: "Let He Who Is Without Sin..." ** VOY: "Future's End, Part II" ** DS9: "Things Past" ** VOY: "Warlord" ** DS9: "The Ascent" ** VOY: *** "The Q and the Grey" *** "Macrocosm" ** DS9: *** "Rapture" *** "The Darkness and the Light" ** VOY: *** "Fair Trade" *** "Alter Ego" ** DS9: "The Begotten" ** VOY: "Coda" ** Star Trek VIII: First Contact ** DS9: "For the Uniform" ** VOY: "Blood Fever" ** DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow" ** VOY: "Unity" ** DS9: "By Inferno's Light" ** VOY: "Darkling" ** DS9: "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?" ** VOY: *** "Rise" *** "Favorite Son" ** DS9: *** "A Simple Investigation" *** "Business as Usual" ** VOY: "Before and After" ** DS9: *** "Ties of Blood and Water" *** "Ferengi Love Songs" ** VOY: "Real Life" ** DS9: "Soldiers of the Empire" ** VOY: "Distant Origin" ** DS9: "Children of Time" ** VOY: "Displaced" ** DS9: "Blaze of Glory" ** VOY: "Worst Case Scenario" ** DS9: "Empok Nor" ** VOY: "Scorpion" ** DS9: *** "In the Cards" *** "Call to Arms" Eventos * El [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] es recuperado por Tom Paris y un grupo de Talaxianos, y la tripulación es rescatada de Hanon IV. Seska resulta muerto durante la operación. (VOY: "Basics, Part II") * Después de que se revelase que el General Klingon Martok era en verdad un Changeling, la guerra entre la Federación y el Imperio Klingon acaba con un alto al fuego temporal.(DS9: "Apocalypse Rising") *Un equipo de la Flota Estelar lidereado por Benjamin Sisko consigue capturar una nave de asalto Jem'Hadar. (DS9: "The Ship") *Los Klingon invaden Ajilon Prime. (DS9: "...Nor the Battle to the Strong") *Keiko O'Brien es poseída por un Pah-wraith que trata de matar a los Profetas, pero es detenido por Miles O'Brien. La entidad es expulsada del cuerpo de Keiko. (DS9: "The Assignment") *El [[USS Defiant|USS Defiant]] y su tripulación son transportados atrás en el tiempo al siglo 23, donde se encuentran con la tripulación del [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] y consiguen evitar que Arne Darvin mate a James T. Kirk. (DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations") * El Voyager es enviado al año 1996 después de un encuentro con la nave temporal Aeon. Más tarde consiguen retornar a su tiempo, pero se traen con ellos un emisor móvil que permite que El Doctor pueda operar sin necesidad del generador holográfico. (VOY: "Future's End, Part I y Part II") *Worf, Jadzia Dax, Quark, Julian Bashir y Leeta visitan Risa. (DS9: "Let He Who Is Without Sin...") *Julian Bashir es reemplazado por un Changeling. *La Flota Estelar introduce un nuevo diseño de uniforme que rápidamente reemplaza a todos los que están en uso, con hombros acolchados y el color del departamento undicado por una camiseta interior.. (Star Trek VIII: First Contact, DS9: "Rapture") *Silaran Prin comienza su venganza contra la Célula de Resistencia Shakaar. Consigue matar a la mayoría de sus miembros, pero es detenido por Kira Nerys. (DS9: "The Darkness and the Light") *Nace Kirayoshi O'Brien, el segundo hijo de Miles y Keiko 0'Brien. (DS9: "The Begotten") *La segunda mayor invasión Borg, la Batalla del Sector 001, tiene lugar. El [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] juega un importante papel en la batalla, y más tarde persigue a una Esfera Borg hasta el año 2063 para evitar que interfieran con el histórico primer vuelo de Zefram Cochrane. (Star Trek VIII: First Contact) *El Dominio invade el Cuadrante Alfa. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow") *La Unión Cardassiana se alía oficialmente con el Dominio. (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") *El Canciller Klingon Gowron reinstaura los Acuerdos de Khitomer con la Federación. (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") *Tekeny Ghemor visita Deep Space 9 y experimenta el ritual Shri-tal. Muere poco después. (DS9: "Ties of Blood and Water") *El General Martok recibe el mando del [[IKS Rotarran|IKS Rotarran]] y consigue rescatar a los suepervivientes del [[IKS B'Moth|IKS B'Moth]]. (DS9: "Soldiers of the Empire") * Un equipo de salvamento de la DS9 liderado por Miles O'Brien visita Empok Nor. (DS9: "Empok Nor") * Los Borg y la Especie 8472 están en guerra después de que los Borg intentasen invadir el territorio de la Especie 8472. (VOY: "Scorpion") *Jake Sisko consigue la carta de beisbol deWillie Mays para su padre Benjamin. (DS9: "In the Cards") * Tiene lugar la Segunda Batalla de Deep Space 9, en la que el Dominio toma el control del Sector Bajor incluyendo la estación Deep Space 9 y su crucial posición cerca del agujero de gusano que lleva al Cuadrante Gamma.(DS9: "Call to Arms") *Empieza la Guerra del Dominio. (DS9: "Call to Arms") de:2373 en:2373 fr:2373 ja:2373年 nl:2373 pl:2373 rok sv:2373 Categoría:Línea del Tiempo